Jasper Slips Up
by LeahSwitzerland
Summary: Whintey, dear, don't be afraid. We aren't going to hurt you." Said Mrs. Cullen.She is so beautiful and lovely I almost wanted a hug from her to make me feel better. She took a step forward and I took two back. Eclipse setting.No Victoria and no war.
1. Oh crap

My first shot at a fanfiction. I think it could turn into a cool story.

Jasper had accident.

I do not own Twilight at all its all the work of Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Jasper's POV

_It tastes so good_. _Wait, what's going on?_ I thought to myself. Then I became all too aware of the skin, blood, and flesh my mouth was firmly clamped against. I was crouched on the ground over a small girl. Her lower body lay on the ground and I held the rest of her up. I had one hand mercilessly gripping her shoulder and the other at the back of her neck. Giving me better access to her jugular. The monster inside me growled in anger as more humane thoughts of reason came to me.

My instincts told me to quench my thirst and that's all that mattered.

_No._ I had worked too hard controlling myself for so long to just let this ruin my life and my family's.

I stopped drinking so heavily, which was _hard_. Truly the understatement of the century. To actually unlatch myself from this child's neck... I don't know if I can. It sickly felt perfect, me killing. My one true purpose. I let the guilt and pictures of my family's faces run through my mind hoping it would help.

At every face I saw I felt myself pull away a little at a time from her neck.

_Just do it quick, like a band-aid. _Like the human phrase. I would have taken a deep breath for preparation, but the scent of her blood would only bring me back into the vice grip that is blood lust.

_1_

_2_

_3_

Quick as I dared I pulled my teeth out of her neck; if I went to fast I would have torn right through half of her neck like tissue paper. I leaned as far back as I could while still holder her. Still not breathing I averted my gaze, not wanting to see the blood and my victim.

I started calling out to Edward in my mind, panicked pleas for help for me to get myself and Whitney away from here.

She was still alive. I didn't want her to die. She was nothing more to me than just something to stare at when I was bored at lunch, but still I wanted to save her. I wouldn't say I cared for her she was just were interesting and amusing. I cursed myself for being so obvious when staring or this never would have happened in the first place.

I carried her limp whimpering body quickly to the outskirts of the school near the parking lot waiting for my siblings to show up. Then the screaming started.

_Oh no! What have I done?! I thought there was hardly any venom that got in. _She was changing I could tell. I had seen it so many times in my vampire army days.

Everything came at me so quickly. My own emotions of fear and panic would turn the happiest person suicidal. Than the anger, shock and even more panic that was pulsing off my now present siblings was enough to make me faint, if I could become unconscious.

Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and my beloved Alice were suddenly next to me and Whitney in the Volvo.

"Get in!" Edward growled at me. I got in to the backseat with Whitney on my lap, screaming and writhing uncontrollably. Her transformation had begun. I clamped my hand over her mouth to muffle her screams.

* * *

I left it at a cliffhanger to get you guys wanting more.

I am setting this in the Edward and Bella are happily dating Eclipse time setting. Although I'm not sure if I am going to incorporate Bella as an important person in this story, she'll just be "there".

Leave a comment if you want to see it continue. I think it could be a good eventful story.


	2. She's crying

Hi everyone! I know its been a while. I didn't think that i would get comments or anything, but I did. I was like "oh man, now i have to write on a regular basis!" At first I was peeved but now I'm excited!I'm starting to actually enjoy writing now. I wrote this chapter in like 2 hours and I can see where the story is headed. I am so proud of myself, this chapter is twice as long as the first, 750 some words! For what going to happen in the story the chapters are going to get longer. Around 1,200 words mabey

I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. They are the brilliant work of the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jaspers POV

With all the emotions running high in the car that made me want to scream in agony and not to mention the human girl being burned alive by my venom, all I could think about was my Mary Alice.

She was crying!

I wanted to throw this damned human out the window so I could comfort my mate.

Edward called Carlisle at the hospital on his cell. "Carlisle is on his way home," Edward said "and of course he doesn't want the girl dead." He mumbled. "_What if she develops an ability? And think about how this will help Bella?!_. How can Carlisle even think in such a way?!" Edward was quickly losing his famous temper and started to mumble about whom else? Bella. And to tell the truth it wasn't really helping the situation!

"Stop bitching Edward! This sucks, we all understand!" Rosalie snapped.

Rosalie groaned and leaned her head against the window when the girl, Whitney, let out another extremely loud scream. I still had my hand over her mouth but she still managed to make loud and unpleasant noises.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

We got home a little faster than usual because the situation called for it. Esme was outside on the porch looking extremely worried and she was fiddled with her hands like a human, waiting for us to get out of the car.

"Are you all alright?!"She asked panicked. "Who is this girl?" She didn't give us a chance to answer before she gasped in shock when she caught sight of Alice. "Alice, darling, please don't cry. Which one of you made Mary Alice cry?!" During that last question Esme was looking directly at Rosalie while embracing my trembling Alice.

"I didn't do anything!! Emmett! This is about Jasper's lack of control and I'm still getting yelled at!"Rosalie whined, looking at Emmett and expecting him to defend her.

"Don't worry love. You can bet that _you_ won't be the one getting scolded for a while."Emmett said as he looked at me holding Whitney who was flailing her arms and legs wildly and screaming.

Carlisle pulled up the drive then. We all started to go into the house.

"Put her on the couch" Carlisle instructed as we entered the living room "How are her vitals?"

"She's breathing rapidly and her heart is racing, but isn't that to be expected?!" I said irritated that I was being asked questions about this stupid girl when my Alice was crying! Could they not in a moment think that I would want to be with her?

"I know it's a lot to ask at the moment Jasper, but could you try, with some extra effort, to keep your emotions stable. We all need to be level headed for what is to come." Carlisle said while holding the girl's arms down to keep her from injuring herself. I know what he said was the truth but what he was asking for was a lot.

I did a quick assessment of the room. Edward was looking out the window with his back to the rest of us. By his emotions I could tell he was thinking about Bella. She was still in school. There was a mix of longing, fear and despair exuding off of him. The situation probably only brought him thoughts about how Bella would have to go thru what Whitney is experiencing. I didn't bother to tamper with his emotions he usual just gets angry when he's bothered and thinking about Bella

Carlisle was concerned and slightly excited. Esme was frightened, concerned and anxious. So I sent her some waves of calm. She looked at me with gratitude in her eyes. Rosalie was just angry and a little depressed. I didn't care to help my "twin's" emotions though . Emmett was just plain excited, probably thinking about arm wrestling a new born.

Alice's emotions were the hardest to feel. Such misery and regret oozed from her I thought if I wasn't controlling the emotions in the room, we would all be headed to Italy. She wouldn't look at me. Sobs racked her small frame while Esme rubbed her back. Then I noticed that she was whispering so low that a room full of vampires couldn't easily hear. Her lips were moving quickly, I used most of my energy to try and hear what she was saying.

"I didn't see it. I didn't see it. I didn't see it. I didn't see it." whispered Alice. Like a mantra.

* * *

What did you think?!

Poor Alice! What about Bella? All of this will be answered in the next chapter!! And the next chapter will come when I get 10 reviews! Yes my demands are high but I'm the author, so its my say! Mwahaha.

Love Leah


	3. Even Younger Than Edward

Chapter 3! The next chapter is going to be hard for me to write because I have to start setting up all the twists and turns that are going to come up later on. I will try my hardest to have chapter 4 up by the end of Saturday. YAY Saturday! I am going to see Twilight that morning!!! uber excited.

I wish I was Stephenie Meyer. But alas I am not. :(

* * *

Chapter 3 - Even younger than Edward.

Jasper's POV

She couldn't possibly be blaming herself! How many times do we all have to tell her she doesn't see everything?! With everything going on with Edward, Bella, Jacob Black, the werewolf pack, the volturi, and Victoria. The list just goes on! Some things were bound to slip. I picked up my small Alice and cradled her to my chest whispering infinite apologies into her tiny ear.

"But you're my husband! I f I can't see you I shouldn't be able to see anything!!!" she sobbed putting her head back in her hands. She was clinging to me frantically but I pushed back her shoulders so I could look into her eyes. What broke my cold dead unbeating heart was she had her eyes cast down. She wouldn't look at me. We could talk to each other without speaking. All we would do is look into each other's eyes and then have complete understanding of what the other was thinking.

I grabbed her by her small sholders, leaving her dangling off the ground.

"Mary Alice, darlin', listen to me," I said letting my accent out completely, knowing she loves it. A little smile cracked on her beautiful lips.

"I love you. _Please_just let it go, this is all goin' be alright." I hugged her and much to my delight she hugged me back with her classic Alice enthusiasm.

"How the hell is everything going to be alright!?" Rosalie mumbled sitting on the edge of the couch. She had her hand to her forehead and her long blond hair covering her face. Her face! I knew she was upset but, wow.

"Seriously Rose calm down. It isn't like this hasn't happened before." said Alice straightening out her clothes.

No POV

Alice skipped in her lithe step next Carlilse who was kneeling in front of Whitney.

"What is her name?" Carlisle asked

"Whitney." said Alice

"Whitney can you hear me?" Carlisle asked placing a gentle hand on her forehead "I know you're in extreme pain and I am so very sorry. I can promise you though that it will be over soon."

She just continued to writhe and scream on the couch. Luckily she wasn't damaging it or herself. Her blotchy pink hands clenching and unclenching rapidly. Her whole body was pink and red from her screaming. Oh dear, she's starting to choke on her hair, its in her face and her mouth is just open so wide. Alice was there kneeling by her in half a second brushing her hair out of her face.

"This is a really pretty shade of blonde" She said while running her fingers through it.

"She looks quite young, Carlisle" Esme said worried. She put her hand on his shoulder and he put his on top to comfort her. This was not easy for Carlisle either, knowing this child's life was taken from her but he knows that she will have a family when she is done with her transformation.

"Well, she does have 'I heart Zac Efron' written on the underside of her arm." Alice said reluctantly

"That young boy who's in the television musicals?" Esme asked

"Yup"

"Those movies are delightful."

"We have her school bag, don't we?" inquired Carlisle, changing the subject.

"I'll get it! It's in the car." said Alice excitedly

One second later Alice returns holding a light blue backpack with a few buttons that have cute messages on them.

"Alright lets see what's shes got!" Emmet said while rubbing his huge hands together. Esme shoots him a look.

"I mean ... lets learn something about our darling new baby sister?!" Esme smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Here's her wallet." Alice started to look through all of the gift cards and other stuff in the wallet.

"Here we go! Name, Whitney Ackerman. Oo la la, french last name, tres chic. Birthday, October 4th, she.. um... she.. just turned 15 a couple of days ago."

"Even younger than Edward when he was changed" Esme murmured sadly.

"There isn't much of anything we can do to change what is going to come, dear. She'll have us as her family. Think of it this way love, you'll have a child to raise."

Esme's face lit up with the thought of all the possibilities. She immediately ran up the stairs to her craft room and brought back downstairs into the spacious living room her camera, about 4 notebooks, about 50 different color markers, a empty photo album, a blank scheduler, scissors, glue, hand held label machine, a phone book, and the telephone. The Cullens could tell there was a project coming or some sort of a system.

"She hasn't even finished high school. I'll get to home school her! This is so wonderful."

The Cullen children were happy to see their "mother" so happy and so was her husband.

"We have to start talking about a plan" said Jasper standing near Rosalie. She was still hunched over on the chair.

"We're going to have to fake her death." Emmett said eagerly "I've missed New Hampshire. Should it be she got lost in the woods or should we get creative?" That was all it took to make Rosalie go over the edge. Emmett should have known better, really.

"No!!No, no, no, no, no! Oh God, why is this happening _again_!!! All these damn humans are trying to ruin our lives!!!" Rosalie yelled, snapping. Edward hissed in her direction. He didn't bother to move from his spot facing out the window.

"I take that back." Emmett said quickly kissing her cheek.

Edward's POV

My family began to bicker on plans on how this little girl was going to "die". This situation was almost too much to bear. Knowing that this is exactly what my Bella wants. This would be a great way to get her to reconsider but there is no way on earth that she will be coming within 15 miles of the house or near this girl when she is completely changed.

_Wh .. why? . . . ugh! it hurts!! ... why did jasper do this!?_

She's having thoughts. hmm. That's interesting from my memory of my transformation all I could think about was constantly wanting to do die. She actually had a thought that wasn't about the pain. Maybe I should tell Carlisle?

No POV

She started to moan instead of scream and wiggle instead of thrash now. She was whimpering pathetically like a little girl who scraped her knee at the park. Then she went limp, limp as a rag doll.

* * *

Review please! No more demands I promise. Beggars can't be choosers, but they can hope! Review!

I am excited about this story I am making it a rule know, that I MUST put up one chapter of this story everyweekend!!!(the only time when I'm not smothered with school and other crap)


	4. Can I See Her?

I saw the movie! Twice!!! It was AMAZING 9.5 out of 10!!!! Here is chapter 4!! Everything is ending with exclamation marks!!! OME!!!!! I'm sooo happy! NEW MOON is going to be a movie!!!! It's my FAV book!! Enjoy the chapter!!!

I'm not Stephenie Meyer. If I was I would be on my own private island right now. duh

* * *

"I have to go get Bella. I will probably see you all tomorrow." said Edward quickly walking out the large front door of the Cullen's house.

Esme, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett briefly said 'see ya later and bye" and waved good bye but immediately went back to looking through their new sister's backpack. They all sat on the floor in a circle around the pile of stuff. Passing each other new findings they found interesting. Except for Carlisle. He dutily stayed by Whitney's side checking her vitals.

Whitney was still out cold though. She had been for about 5 minutes. Edward couldn't hear any more thoughts coming from her.

"Wow, she must really like this Zac Efron guy, its scribbled down throughout this entire notebook in pink, red and purple." said Emmett

"She sounds like a real girlie girl" Jasper said to Alice meaningfully

"Yay!" Alice squealed in delight. Some how she managed to bounce up and down while she was sitting criss cross apple sauce AKA Indian style.

"Shes got make up too! Good makeup." Alice sighed happily while looking at Whitney lovingly, "The little sister I've always wanted." She went back to looking through the backpack.

Alice then gasped like she heard that she would get to live in Italy and work with the great and holy designers of Milan every day for the rest of forever. She pulled out a binder, a white binder, the cover titled with a large bold print in black ink, "Designs" the rest of the front of the cover was covered with clips of high fashion pictures. Very editorial. Alice opened the binder, Rosalie and Esme sat on either side of her now, almost as mesmerized as Alice.

"She has dividers to organize her designs." Esme's face lit up with a smile like when you see a baby do something cute.

"Color coded too," added Alice, she looked more closely then quickly said, "these aren't just any colors! That pink, its the same shade as the Walter Steiger pumps I was thinking about ordering a couple of months ago. It just _can't_ be a coincidence."

Alice and Rosalie marveled over the fresh and elegant designs created by this adolescent. Esme went back to planning their lives with Whitney in it, by using sharpies and highlighters. Emmet and Jasper were still trying to figure out what was so great about this Efron kid.

* * *

Edward pulled into the school parking lot. Bella was walking as fast as she dared to her truck. She saw his car and an almost animated look of relief washed over her face.

Edward swiftly walked up to her by her truck, held her hand and gave her a emotion packed kiss on the cheek.

"Bella," Edward breathed, happy to be with her again. They began to walk to his car still holding hands.

"Edward, where were you? Where is everyone else?" Bella's eyes darted quickly all over his face, looking for clues to see if he was going to hold back information.

"They're at the house. Bella, there was an accident." Bella's face instantly became extremely serious. Ever since experiencing so many life or death situations she now could, at anytime, be ready to prepare herself for one more. Bella and Edward both got into the volvo and Edward swiftly pulled out of the parking lot onto the road.

"What happened?" She asked trying to keep the fear and panic out of her voice.

"Jasper, he lost control. There was a girl, Whitney Ackerman, somehow she got too close to Jasper and he bit her." Edward waited, scrutinizing Bella's facial expression, waiting for her to panic.

"Is she alive?" Bella's voice was a strange mix of excitement and fear. It was hard to tell which emotion was more dominant.

"Yes, she going through the transformation right now."

"Can ... can I see her?" She asked hesitantly

"No! Of course not!" Edward snapped in a way that questioned her sanity

"Well, Edward, I mean she isn't really dangerous right now or for the next three days, right?" said Bella stumbling through the words.

"Bella, I'm not taking any chances." Edward said sternly, "This girl is, different, she .. she... It's a bit early to be making assumptions but she seems _strong._ During the transformation there shouldn't a single or half a thought of anything but the pain."

Bella looked away from Edward's face briefly, she thought he was mentioning the transformation in detail to scare her.

"Edward," Bella mumbled scornfully

"Just listen, she had other thoughts. She,well, it seemed that she had her anguish _decrease_ before she passed out. It's like she's resting. Bella, I don't know how long her change will take. I have a feeling though that it will be shorter than the average amount of time."

Bella's brow razed in shock. Then a strange feeling of a weight being lifted off of her shoulders went through her. She wasn't the special exception anymore or the only little human with a little something extra.

"Do you think she is going to have an ability?" Bella asked excitedly

"Perhaps." Edward couldn't care less "Is there any homework?"

"You're asking about _homework_ when something like this is going on?!" Bella asked incredulously, "and aren't we all going to be moving anyway?"

"Obviously the girl's death is going to be faked and we all can't just disappear when she turns up 'missing'. It would look suspicous, Bella. We're going to have to stay here for a while longer. She'll just stay out of sight."

Edward pulled into the Swan's driveway.

"Are you staying tonight? You know with everything going on." Bella asked trying not to expect Edward to be with every second when such bigger drama was taking place.

"Of course I am. I'll probably go back to the house tomorrow. We need to get down to the bottom of how Whitney got close enough for Jasper to be so horribly tempted. Surely he should have been able to use his powers to scare her away."

"That is strange." Bella agreed. Her stomach then growled and Edward chuckled.

"Snack time for the human." They walked into the house together.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Whitney was under for 30 minutes on another of one her 'naps' when the Cullen in the house noticed her heartbeat started to pick up again.

Carlisle went into the kitchen, that the family of vampires never used except for when they were hosting their favorite human, Bella Swan. He took the phone off the wall and dialed in the number to Edward's cell phone. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello Edward. I think its time you came back over here for a little while."

"Has anything happened?"

"No, not yet. She has been blacking out a few times. Strangely she is showing amazing restraint from screaming out."

"Any thoughts on that?"

"I have a theory or two. Don't worry about Bella I've received news that a few members of the pack while be keeping a circle around her house. Just make sure she won't run off." Carlisle said

"OK. I'll be there in a few minutes." Edward said sounding a bit disappointed.

"See you when you get here." Carlisle hung up the phone.

* * *

No cliffy in this one. I thought we could use an almost peaceful ending to a chapter. but I have to warn you guys that the next chapter is going to have a big one!

This is probably the hardest chapter I've had to write. whew! But I hope you all liked it. I'm going to try and update much more often on this story! I promise! give me your opinions. what do you think about this Whitney girl? PLEASE review!!!! pretty please! Have a nice Thanksgiving.

Leah


	5. There's Something About Whitney

**yes the print is in bold. is it blowing your minds?**

**If you're one the people who are dying for the next part of 'You're Not Yourself Jake',bad news here, ........I have no idea what to write next! gah! sorry! All I can think of are the little banter lines they throw at each other! That doesn't make a story though sadly. **

**So out of the kindness of my heart I am giving you, the readers the control for this story! yes, yes, hold your applause and cries of thanks!(I'm so delusional!) **

**Leave a comment or pm me with a short story line or plot ideas. I'm dying to hear what you all want to have happen. Just to be clear this is for "You're Not Yourself, Jake"****NOT for Jasper Slips Up, I know exactly what to write for that.**

**Chapter 5! Enjoy the chapter! It's the longest one I've written yet!**

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer. If I was I would spend all my time playing with my hair instead of.. idk, other stuff (doesn't she have great hair?!)**

* * *

**No POV**

It's been a day and a half(since it all started). Whitney just wiggles and whimpers very very softly.

She currently lays upon the white leather couch on her back. She keeps her hands at her side in tight fists as if she is restraining her self from hurting someone. Her whole face was covered in what seemed to be determination.

Lets learn more about this girl shall we?

She was a very pretty girl as a human. You would be instantly charmed simply by her appearance. No matter how hard you resisted. Just standing there before you with her large, very dark brown eyes looking up at you with a small and sweet smile on her face was all she needed to win your approval of her having _the_ best first impression.

She was cute enough to put in your pocket. With the size of her eyes, cheeks, and full lips she seemed to embody the essence of childish beauty. But if she were to smirk the innocence would fade and her teenage flair and attitude would take over her features.

She stood at about 5'3. She was fit due to her constant bike riding, but not athletic, she enjoyed ice cream. She had a body that could wear the clothes she adored. Not model thin, soft, but not pudgy. She had a natural warm slight tan to her skin, coming from a diverse background, with countless nationalities. Most of them coming from Europe. Faint reddish brown freckles sprinkled lightly along her arms and upper chest as well. She normally pinned her dark dirty blond hair down with a headband. A headband that would compliment the light red tints in her hair of course and her makeup and her outfit. It just goes without saying.

Her outfit made it clear she enjoyed fashion and that she had young taste. She wore electric blue Cheap Monday Jeans with a plain white v-neck shirt. Y-3 black boots on her feet. Silver rings adorned her fingers and a pretty and intricate necklace with blue here and blue there was around her neck. Alice made sure it wouldn't choke her.

* * *

**No POV**

Edward pulled his Volvo into the large garage of the Cullen's house. Swiftly walking into the living room he and he quickly took noticed to the mess. Whitney's possessions were scattered all over the beautiful dark wood floor of the room just as his family was.

Alice with the book of designs in her lap and Jasper's chin resting on her head, they sat on a short, cream colored couch. Rosalie and Emmet on the floor, her between his legs laying her back against huge chest. Esme at the head of the couch where Whitney was, stroking her hair, a pen behind her ear and a notebook on her lap.

"You went threw her things?" Edward asked as if he could not see how they could have been so bored as to resort to going through a fifteen year old girl's bag.

"Why not?" Rosalie looked up at Edward from the floor and replied like it was stupid question

"Yeah" Emmett agreed with a chuckle

Edward went to sit in the gray arm chair by the wall that was nothing but a glass window.

"Now that your here Edward, we should begin." Carlisle announced, "We need to know how this all happened." As if on cue, the family all then turned their heads towards Jasper. The movement looked so synchronized it would have been fitting for a horror film.

"Jasper, this isn't a crucifixion here, but still a serious matter." Carlisle stated "Did you try to manipulate her emotions at all?"

"I did." Jasper said earnestly, "But strangely it was a bit of work to keep a tabs on her emotions. They were so fleeting. Its like I didn't even have to try to change them. She would go through a spectrum of emotions in half a minute. Confusion, jealousy, anger, joy. And all of them were so strong." Said Jasper recalling the strange encounter.

"It all happened so fast. At first, I sent her fear, so she would leave. Her emotions startled me, caught me off guard." Jasper said somewhat regretfully

"She is a young teenager." Esme countered already defending the girl, motherly.

"She was talking to me about my clothes. Saying how she recognized them from a magazine she enjoys." said Jasper chuckling lightly

"She appreciates my work, dear." Alice said smiling and fixed Jasper's collar.

"While I was distracted she quickly walked straight up to me! I think this girl doesn't know much about personal space because she didn't leave two feet between us. The wind was blowing her scent towards me and," Jasper sighed trying not to too vividly remember that moment when the scent of her blood was torturing him, teasing him.

"It was such a shock that she was so close that I was pathetically overwhelmed." Jasper said sad. His weakness was hard for him to deal with. Alice just turned around and hugged his arm.

"Look on the bright side Jasper. If you were to bite anyone, I'm glad it was her."

"Alice, the real bright side isn't in who I _chose_ but that she survived. That I stopped."

"I'm glad about that too." She said and layed her head against his arm.

Edwards face was stern for a few moments as if he was listening to something important. Then his face was expressing nothing but shock. His brow raised ridiculously high and his jaw dropped. Then he barked out a fit of laughter.

"She is giving her self a pep talk!" Edward said beyond baffled.

"What do you mean Edward?" Carlisle asked leaning forward curious

"Her thoughts. She is going over the possibilities of what could be happening to her." Edward was still laughing lightly.

Everyone's eyes widened at this ridiculous sounding news.

"If she's so lucid, then why hasn't she responded to us calling to her." Rosalie asked slightly peeved. Her pride a little hurt that Whitney didn't respond when she bothered to talk to her briefly.

"Apparently she's so wrapped up in her own thoughts she doesn't seem to notice us."

Rosalie went from peeved to a little angry. "Why that little... Well, that is just.. just plain rude! Here we are trying to help the little brat."

"Rosalie! You must not make assumptions. We don't even know her yet." Esme scolded

"Well she is still human, sorta. Her hearing and stuff probably still sucks." Emmett answered Rosalie's earlier question.

Alice noticed how Whitney had paled extremely. She went up to place her hand on the girl's forehead.

"She isn't warm anymore Carlisle." Alice said suprised. This was all happening so fast.

"I should see how her heart beat is progressing." Carlisle said as if he were a scientist examining a controlled experiment. A caring scientist though. He put his watch into his line of sight and slightly turned his head slightly towards Whitney. He was listening, actually counting, her heart beats.

After exactly one minute he announced astonished, "She has 15 beats per minute. Its practically over. At this rate should should be up in about five minutes."

Whitney was breathing evenly. Her heart was losing beats faster than Carlisle assumed.

Then it stopped.

Every vampire in that room stopped breathing looking at the new born on the couch.

She stopped her rythmic breathing for three seconds and then started again.

A smile began to play at the corners of her mouth. Slowly her eyelids began to flutter. They parted slowly.

Once her eyes were fully open this beautiful creature's lips parted in astonishment. Slowly a full blown smile was on her face.

Her crimson eyes took in her surroundings.

* * *

**She's AWAKE! I really love this chapter if I do say so myself! I am so happy she is finally awake I been waiting and waiting to write this part for so long. My hands were like shaking when I was writing the las part. I'm so excited!**

**Speaking of shaking go and read this fanfic "I'm Shakin'" By Yuki-and-Annabelle. It is THE FUNNIEST thing I have read in my life!!!**

**You know the drill, review! The story is really moving now. REVIEW please! If you don't I'll be sad. :( **

**The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will be up. Its a good one too. Can anyone say Whitney's point of view!!!??**

**Leah**


	6. What Did You Do To Me!

**I wrote this chapter in a notebook, on paper, because I was punished this weekend. My mom said, no computer. I almost died! **

**But like the total bad-ass that I am, I snuck on the computer multiple times to fanfiction and read the reviews I got from you guys while I told my mom I was asking my friends for the homework on facebook. I was in total spy mode.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Since I got some many so fast, here is the next chapter! Enjoy! T for cursing.**

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own her stuff. I'm Leah and I've got monkey slippers.(they're really cute!)**

**

* * *

**

**Whitney's POV**

I have never been more captivated by a ceiling in my life. Its like I have microscope eyes. I can see every indentation on this ceiling. And the air. Oh the air! This is better better than fireworks! Dust swirled through the air like Russian ballet. Am I really dead? I mean, this can't be heaven. There wouldn't be dust.

I began to take a deep breath and started to think about what I'm going to do next, now that whatever torture that fire was is over. Less than halfway through my breath my throat burned. Burned SO bad that I thought the fire was going to come back. I let out a cry slash moan of agony at this new pain. Why isn't this over?! I remembered the fire that consumed me before; the fire that was in my body felt like it was burning me forever. I instantly swallowed all the spit in my mouth to try sooth this burn. It wasn't doing anything! I brought my hand up to rub my neck vigorously. I need some water. Now.

Apparently I'm in a house. Hence the ceiling and I'm laying on something soft. I sat up and noticed all the Cullens were around me.

Were _they_ the ones who brought that torture onto me!?! The _sick_ _bastards_! We were in what looked like a living room. They were all smiling at me too but they looked a little scared. They s_hould_ be scared!!! All of there asses are going to jail!! Freakn' sadists.

Whatever the hell they did to me weirdly improved my senses. But I don't have time to think about that, my throat was starting to hurt more and more now that I was ignoring it. I saw the front door out of the corner of my eyer. I made a dash for it.

I could hear a small river really really close by. Strangely close. It was just behind their house. I ran to it dropping to my knees at the edge and began shoveling the water into my mouth with my hands. It wasn't even cold to the touch. The weather channel said it would be in the 30's today and I wasn't even cold without my coat.

The water did nothing to help my throat. It seemed to have no temperature as it went down, cool or warm. Just nothing.

I whimpered in frustration at not knowing what to do for this killer burn. I plopped down on my butt on the grass. Not caring about staining my clothes. I know, my lowest moment ever. I have bigger problems than stains sadly.

Oh God! I feel like crying but as usual my emotion flips to anger. I violently grabbed the rock next to me, about half the size of my hand, and throw it towards a tree even though I knew it would only make it as far as halfway across the river.

It shot threw the air like a bullet and not only did it hit the tree but it logged itself into the trunk with the precision of a drill.

What the fuck? My breathing started to pick up as the panic set in. My rapid breathing was just tending to the flames in my throat. I closed my mouth and tried breathing threw my nose. HOLY SHIT! I could smell _everything._It hit me like a wrecking ball. I immediately went back to breathing with my mouth.

I feel like I might start hyperventaliating or burst into tears or both. I wrapped my arms around my knees and panted looking around frantically. I need to find a phone, call my dad.

Some cleared their throat behind me. I whipped my head around. It was _them_.

I felt myself go into survival mode. I need to get the hell out of here. But dammit there was seven of them and one of me. I remembered the rock. I picked up another one and squeezed my hand, testing my theory. Just like I predicted it crumbled under my grip. I could take them with this new strength if I have to.

"I'm leaving." I said a little louder than a whisper with all the venom I could muster. It was almost a hiss.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you leave." said the doctor, he looked and almost sounded sad.

"You better let me go or you'll have to deal with the side effects of what you did to me." I said with the same amount of intensity. I smiled at the thought of being stronger that that muscle monster Emmett. I picked up a rock in one hand, four times the size of my hand, and placed my other on the other side of the rock. I twisted my hands in opposite directions and the rock split in half right down the middle.

"Ppfffhh" went Emmett, like it was nothing. I threw the rock at his head. My eyes widened so far I thought my eye balls were going to fall out of my head. He caught the rock a inch away from his face. He rubbed it between his hands and before I knew it there was a pile of dust at his feet. Shit. There goes my plan.

"Well what do you know, I've got the side effects too!" Emmett said feigning surpise. He and Rosalie both snorted trying to hold back their beautiful laughs.

"EMMETT!"snapped, the woman who I think is the foster mom, Mrs. Cullen, appalled.

I was going back to hyperventilating. "Please don't hurt me again!" I begged. If they were going to kill me I hope they won't be jerks and just do it quick.

"Whintey, dear, don't be afraid. We aren't going to hurt you." Said Mrs. Cullen. She is so beautiful and lovely I almost wanted a hug from her to make me feel better. She took a step forward and I took two back.

"How do you know my name." I was so shocked I let my voice be simple. No longer trying to be 'intimidating'. I then noticed my voice. It sounded like a freakn' xylophone. It was... beautiful.

"What did you do to me?!" I yelled half sobbed at them all.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. Review! Pretty please! Think about how hard I worked. I went into spy mode for you guys. You thinking about it? Good, now go review. **


	7. Vampires? Vampires Part 1

**Hi everyone, I rewrote this chapter because I really, really, _really_ hated it. The first part is the same but the rest is completely changed. This is my favorite chapter by far and the longest! I adore it.**

**I do not own anything Twilight, even Whitney's name. Yes, she is one of Stehenie's characters. If you read the first chapter of Midnight Sun you'll find her in there. Jasper almost kills her and Edward kicks his chair. Hmm, that sounds alot like my story. haha All Steph gave was a name and I gave her life!**

* * *

Rosalie's POV

What the hell is she staring at? I thought. I twisted my head to look up at the ceiling. There wasn't anything up there, just a white ceiling.

I think we've caught ourselves a loon.

She whined in pain. She sounded like a little five year old, oh great and she looked like she might start to cry.

I think I might excuse myself if that happens. Like Carlisle and Esme always say, "Good Lord, Rosalie!! If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all!!" I admit that I'm not very good at that. So, I just leave the room before things like, "shut your ugly face" or, "don't be such a little bitch Edward" slip out of my mouth.

She started rubbing her neck. Like _that_ would help, I scoffed. The only thing that would help was the thing that was our curse, drinking blood.

I couldn't help but feel such sympathy and sadness for this girl's situation. She is too young to have had any significant life experiences and now she will never have any chance to have those iconic human moments.

She sat up and looked around at all of us with at first a look of surprise and then fury.

Her hair had changed color completely. It went from that ugly half-brown-half-blond color to a very strange, but very pretty burgundy. That's only color that comes to mind when I look at it. Instead of it being mainly purple-ish brown like regular burgundy hair, her hair was closer black as the base color and intense deep red was woven in harmoniously. If there was black fire, it would be the same color as her hair. It made a stark contrast against her now white skin. Her hair cascaded down just to the bottom of her shoulder blade. It had natural ringlets but there were few because they were so large and loose. It almost qualified for wavy if the curls weren't so defined through the bottom half of her hair.

It was an exotic look. I was jealous.

Her face didn't look too different. Her lips are a little more even. The beauty mark she had on he left cheek was gone now. The roundness of her features were still prominent. Her eyes seemed to have gotten a little larger. They were mesmerizing.

This girl's not going to have to try hard to get what she wants. That's for sure.

We were all staring at her. Carlisle was about to say something but,

She ran to and out the door. Edward and Alice didn't looked alarmed so we all guessed Whitney wasn't going to do anything bad.

Since a lot of our walls are glass we watched her run around the house towards the river as we stood up. We walked to the door and I looked to Edward, he knew what she was thinking. He was smirking and he gave me a, "you'll find out in a second" look.

We were all very quiet as we walked up behind her, not wanting to scare her.

She was kneeling over the river's edge and drinking water!

Emmett looked just as surprised as me. Jasper looked a little fidgety, from the new girl's edgy-ness. Carlisle and Esme stood in front of our little welcoming committee holding hands.

She stopped drinking, clearly frustrated. She threw a rock at a tree and stared, stilled with shock at the hole in the tree. She was starting to pant now then she breathed through her nose and stiffened immediately looking flabbergasted. Yeah, the scents take some time to get used to.

She went back to panting and started to rock back and forth while holding her knees and looking around quickly.

Carlisle cleared his throat to get her attention. She whipped her head around to look at us. More like give us a death glare.

She slowly turned herself, on the balls of her feet, to face us in a crouch. She reached behind her and I heard something crumble.

I look back over to Edward and he has his hand over his mouth to hide his smile and his eyes looked surprised and... happy.

Alice was looking at Whitney sweetly.

"I'm leaving." She hissed. I bit my lip to hold back my remark. Where are you going to go?

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you leave." said Carlisle.

"You better let me go or you'll have to deal with the side effects of what you did to me." she said, threatening us! Did she honestly think she could take all of us? I looked to Edward and he nodded with his eyes closed sending the message, "I _know_" like he couldn't believe it either.

She took a big rock cracked it half. Ok, so she _was_ planning to fight us.

"Ppfffhh" went Emmett. You could always rely on him to be the first one to piss off a new born.

He caught the rock she hurled at face. _How dare she!_ If she wasn't new and practically a child I would have taught her a thing or two about what happens when you mess with someone's mate.

To tell the truth I thought Emmett was being a little insensitive by scaring the girl by grinding the rock into dust. Her eyes looked like they were about to fall out of her head.

"Well what do you know, I've got the side effects too!" he said acting surprised and chuckling. I let a few snickers slip.

"EMMETT!" Esme snapped looking appalled.

Whitney looked very panicked and plain terrified now.

"Please don't hurt me again!" she begged. What does she mean by _again_?

"Whitney, dear, don't be afraid. We aren't going to hurt you." Said Esme gently taking a step forward. Whitney took two back.

"How do you know my name?" her voice was a normal tone now and that seemed to startle her a lot.

"What did you do to me?!" she yelled.

Poor thing.

"There was an accident Whitney, but you're ok now. Do you want to come inside and change your shirt?" Esme asked softly slowly advancing on Whitney.

She looked down at her wet white shirt that was also stained with her own gore from Jasper's attack. She gasped in shock and crossed her arms over herself quickly, her dark blue bra was quite visible.

"Come on, you can pick something out of my closet." Alice said leaving Jasper's side for the first time in almost 2 days and walking towards Whitney. Whitney took a couple of steps back. Alice looked upset at that.

"Please don't be afraid Whitney. We really aren't going to hurt you. I promise." Alice said smiling.

"From _your_ closet?" Whitney asked with veneration.

"Yeah!" Alice beamed back.

"Ok." she whispered seeming to have forgotten her fears as she walked up to Alice. Alice hooked their arms and we all started to the house.

_This should be good_ I thought. My days of being bored are over for sure.

Whitney's POV

I don't know what got into me when I locked arms with Alice.

Alice frickn' CULLEN! My friends are going to _flip_!

They seemed like they were telling the truth. Maybe I should trust them. They seem nice,

for evil sadists.

When walking up the front door steps I took in the beauty of their house. No, it was a mansion. The inside was just as breathtaking, if not more.

From what I could _taste_(breathing through my mouth) everything smelled so_ good_ too. Sweet and... delicious.

When Alice and I reached the bottom of the stairs Carlisle said,

"Alice, why don't you go get the shirt and Whitney can stay down here with the rest of us."

"I'll be right back. Any color preference?" She asked with her high pitch voice, smiling at me sweetly.

_She is so pretty._

I tried not to stare and quickly assessed my outfit in my mind. What would go best with it.

"Grey." I answered quietly. My new voice still freaked me out.

She skipped up the large staircase gracefully.

I bet she takes ballet or teaches it.

I felt a hand on the back of my shoulder. I almost jumped out of my skin. Instead of jumping like I usually do why I do when I get startled I felt my muscles coil, I got closer to the ground and I bared my teeth.

It felt so natural. Like breathing. Which is still very painful at the moment.

I stood up straight again when I saw that it was Mrs. Cullen. _She is so gorgeous_. My eye sight seems to be beyond 20/20 vision but I couldn't see a single flaw on her face. You'd think that with better eye sight you could see people's flaws easier. I could count her long, brown eyelashes from where I'm standing. I couldn't help but notice _all_ of these little things. It's so distracting. I feel like a little kid with ADD who sees something shiny every time I turn my head. I started to count her lashes.

She was about to say something but Alice came back downstairs a grey, long, drawstring hem cardigan.

"Come on, you can change in... here!" she said quickly while grabbing my arm and pulling me down the hall and through a swinging door. It was a kitchen full of top of the line, high tech cooking gear.

_what?_

"Why can't I change in a bathroom?" I asked slowly not sure if I _wanted_ to know why sadists changed their clothes in kitchens.

"There are mirrors in there. Your appearance has changed somewhat drastically over the past couple of days." she said slowly like she was figuring out what was safe to say,"I,_ we_, don't want you to get startled or scared before you know whats going on."

_What does she mean "drastically"? Was I deformed?!_

"Now that I think about it you should face the wall. You might see your reflection in the toaster or something." she said while spinning me to face the wall. Some of my hair whipped into my face.

I took a staggering loud gasp. My hair was black! I reached up to touch it but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw my hand. It was almost as white as a sheet of paper.

I couldn't hold back my high pitched scream.

"Shh Whitney its ok. Sshh." Alice said while taking my shirt off for me."Whitney put your arms out." she was putting the cardigan on for me.

_What do they want with me? What did they do to me?! Why are they dressing me? Am I going to be some sort of sacrifice for the devil or something? I bet they worship the devil!_

I was panicking and scared shitless.

I heard some very quiet mumbling coming from the other room.

_Just_ _keep your mouth shut Whitney_. I ordered myself. _You don't want to make them angry._

Alice "sadist" Cullen gave me a hug. I kept trembling trying to hold back my whimpers.

"It's ok Whitney. Your going to be fine I promise." she said looking at me concerned.

_What's your definition of "fine" pixie?_

She took my hand and we left the kitchen. The rest of her family was still in the hallway by the stairs. They hadn't moved at all.

_UGH! My throat hurts. _I'm going to breathe through my nose and stick with that. It was startling at first but it's better than the burn. Which wasn't completely gone when I breathed through my nose but it wasn't as bad.

_Gosh there house smells good._

"Lets go into the living room, shall we?" Dr. Cullen announced he had a small smile on his face. _He is so gorgeous_.

Alice and I walked past Edward. I inhaled right beside him in mid-step. _He smells AMAZING!_

I stopped immediately and stepped right up to him and breathed in. He was cloaked in this sweet tasty scent. It made my throat sear but I didn't care. My mouth was flowing with saliva. I pulled his shirt from his chest and brought it to my nose. I want to eat this shirt!!

I felt my muscles coil again like before. I felt my head go hazy but my senses became sharper at the same time. I forgot my name. All that mattered was this smell and I needed more. Much more.

I bit his shirt. I heard this weird growling noise coming from somewhere really close. _Wait, is that me?_

Edward pulled away and I growled louder. The shirt tore as he stepped back, it was still between my teeth.

"Whitney let go." Mrs. Cullen said softly. She was pulling me up straight with a look of caution on her face. I felt this huge urge to growl at her but I let the shirt go reluctantly. My fear of these people was bigger than my hunger for that shirt.

I looked back to Edward, he wasn't there. I looked to the stairs and he was at walking the last few steps at the top and then I couldn't see him any more.

They all looked at me apprehensively. Mrs. Cullen put her arm around my shoulders.

"Come on everyone." she said

None of them said anything about me trying to eat a shirt. _Thank you Jesus!_Emmett looked like he was about to explode into laughter though but his dad gave him a look.

We walked into the living room. Rosalie and Emmett shared a love seat. Alice and Jasper sat on another couch near by. Dr. Cullen sat on a foot stool where he could face all of and Mrs. Cullen sat on a chic little white couch.

As soon as my butt hit that sofa I was assaulted by the same scent that was on Edward shirt. I felt my mind go hazy again and everyone seemed to take notice because they all stood up. I managed to grab a pillow before Mrs. Cullen pulled me up to the arm.

"Don't eat the furniture, sweety." she said with a light chuckle. Everyone laughed a little too. She pulled the pillow from my hands before I could burry my face in it. I frowned.

We walked out of the living towards the front door. Edward met us there. His hair was a little wet looking. _Did he take a shower?_ He was wearing a completely new outfit too.

"We're going to sit on the porch steps for some fresh air. The living room was a little _stuffy._" Dr. Cullen said smiling to Edward. Edward laughed like understood perfectly what happened.

_Was that their code for "the girl tried to eat the furniture"?_

Me and Esme sat on the top step with Jasper and Alice next to us. Emmett laid outstretched on the steps in the middle and Rosalie laid her head on his chest. Edward walked by to go to the bottom of the steps near Carlisle. I breathed in deeply trying to catch of that smell again. He smelled completely different. I groaned in agitation. Mrs. Cullen giggled and gave my shoulders a squeeze bringing me into her side.

"I'm going to tell you straight forward, Whitney. Me and my family are vampires." Carlisle said plainly.

I stared at him for a minute.

"_Vampires?_" I said. These people are crazy. straight. up. crazy.

"Vampires." he said with ultimate surety

"Vampires?" I looked at his face. He was _inhumanly_beautiful. They all were. They was always something odd about the Cullens. They were weird sometimes. Like I've _never _seen them eat. Ever.

"Vampires." Carlisle said again

"Vampires!?" I said a lot louder and slightly hysterical, starting to believe them now.

"Vampires." this time they all said it. Emmett yelled it out loud though and laughed.

Alice's POV

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked nervously. She looked like she might make run for it. Her eyes kept back and forth from all of our faces to the road. At the same time she was breathing through her mouth and alternating between rubbing, scratching, and lightly patting her neck. She looked like a beautiful drug addict.

"Don't scratch at your neck like that dear."' Esme said pulling Whitney's hand down.

"My throat hurts _so_ bad. Do you have any hot tea or something?" she asked Esme, the pain she was experiencing was clear in her voice.

"Tea won't do any good. We'll do something about your throat in a few minutes." Esme said rubbing her shoulder.

"That brings me to my point. Whitney, you are a vampire now. Like the rest of us." We were all silent letting the information sink in.

Whitney's POV

_I'm a vampire? I'm a vampire. I'm a vampire?! Oh lord._

_This isn't good._

I looked at Edward. All the girls just wanted to die when he and Bella got together. I was one of them.

I looked at Emmett. Look up hunk in the dictionary and you'll find his picture.

I looked at Jasper. He was so mysterious and constantly brooding. I just wanted to run my fingers through his blond hair and give him something to be happy about. wink. wink. nudge. nudge.

I couldn't really stare at Alice and her mom since they were right next to me. Alice made me want to dye my hair black and cut it short. Her mother... I want to be her when I grow up.

I looked at Rosalie last she was the most beautiful of all. An angel. I bet she never looked bad a second in her life. It's not fair.

_Wait. A. Second!_

"Ohmygodohmy_god_! You are all _freakishly_ beautiful. Does that mean-?" I left the question hanging the air. I didn't want to get her hopes to high up by saying it out loud.

"Yup. Your smokn' hot too." said Rosalie playfully.

"I'm like the rest of you." I said happily to myself. Everyone at schools dream, to be a Cullen and I am!

"What's that got to do with my throat." I asked Carlisle getting back to business.

"It's all the result of your change."

"Into a vampire?"

"Oh for goodness sake!" Rosalie groaned into Emmett's shoulder.

"Yes, a vampire. It's your body telling you you're thirsty."

"_Thirsty_?" I asked confused.

"For blood." said Carlisle sadly

_Duh Whitney that was astupid question. Of course they drink blood. _We_ drink blood. _

_Ew, I'm going to have to drink blood._ I thought disturbed

"There is something we need to make clear now." Esme said looking at Carlisle, who nodded in agreement.

"Whitney, our family lives a very specific lifestyle, very humane. We only hunt animals. Very few of our kind choose this life. They live nomadic lives only moving from place to place just to find there next_ meal_, humans_._ We aren't going to make you stay here if you truly don't wish to, but since your so young we recommend it. You can be a part of our family where we will love and take care of you or you can live as a nomad."

_Alright Whitney the decision of your life. Have a family or be a lone wolf?.. I mean vampire._

"I don't want to be alone." I whispered. "But why can't I just go back to my family?"

"Their human. You may be _tempted_ and your not going to age any more. You'll live and look the same for.. ever" said Edward

"I would kill my own family?"I said on the verge of tears

"It's very likely." responded Edward. "You'll learn restraint over the years though."

"Years?" I whispered. "Forever?! We live forever? That's why I can't see my family again, I wont change?" I whimpered.

"Yes." he answered sadly

_Forever is a fucking long time._

I put my face in my hands and took a deep shaky breath then groaned at the pain in my throat. "I want to live with you all." I said confident in my decision. My decision to leave my family for another.

"So no food at all, just blood? Really?" I asked upset.

"Yup." Rosalie said with her hand covering her eyes. She looked like she didn't want to talk about food any more.

"I remember this one time I smelled some steaks, my favorite food when I was human, and I thought it would taste great--" Emmet started telling a story I wasn't paying attention.

My breath was coming in ragged and going out in hisses.

"Can we does something about my throat _now_?!" can't they see how much pain I'm in?

"Let's go hunting." said Carlisle

I was the first one to stand up.

* * *

**Please review! Sorry to all the people who wait for me to update while I had my little breakdown. From now on no rushed crappy chapters! Since you all waited and put up with me I'll have the next chapter up on Monday or Tuesday. **

**They go hunting!**

**REVIEW! pretty please!**


	8. Mountain Lions?

**I'm double sorry with knobs that this chapter took so long! It's probably my least favorite one. bleh. It was difficult to write.**

**I only have 2 days of school this week or maybe one because of the weather, so I am going to try and have another chapter up by Saturday or earlier.**

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Damn.**

* * *

Whitney's POV

"That's what you call it? Hunting?" It sounded so... _violent_.

We were approaching the dense woods behind their home. I was walking next to Dr. Cullen and I was keeping up easily. I thought that it would be hard because he was so tall but I was breathing as easily as if I was sitting down relaxing. It felt good to use my muscles, give them a stretch.

"We call it that because that's exactly what it is. We _hunt_ animals." said Emmett with a mischievous glint in his eye. He then gave me a huge warm smile.

"I'm guessing you don't mean rabbits and squirrels right?" I said laughing nervously

They all laughed at me. Beautiful musical laughter.

"We range from deer to mountain lions and so on. Depending on where we are living." said Edward

_Did he just say mountain lions!?_

I stopped dead in my tracks from fear. Every one stopped immediately and they never failed to keep their little circle around me. Some of them kept their arms slightly in front of them as if they would spontaneously grab me.

I wonder if they'll mind if I want the squirrels even though I was a little afraid of those little rodents. They bite you know. Edward smirked.

"How exactly do we hunt these giant, dangerous animals? Where are the guns?!" I asked panicked.

Nobody had anything with them except the clothes on their backs.

_I'm going to get killed out here! _

_Wait, no I'm not. I can't die._

We started walking again.

"When we hunt we are at our most instinctual. Our one of two main instincts is to drink blood, to kill." began Dr. Cullen.

"What's the other one?" I interrupted

He looked like he was deliberating whether he should tell me or not.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"Our bodies are equipped with all of the essentials we need for hunting." continued Rosalie pulling her long hair into a beautiful bun. Her beautiful manicured fingers quick and nimble.

_I wonder if she'll ever do my hair._

Edward gave Rosalie a look and a quickly nodded towards me. She looked very pleased and walked over to me smiling. She stepped behind me and I felt her handling my hair. Not three seconds later she went back to her spot in the little circle. All this time nobody ceased to stop walking. I felt the back of my head and felt an intricate bun. I could have screamed with joy. But that would have been very embarrassing.

_Rosalie Hale just did my hair!_

"Yeah. We've got the enhanced strength to take down our prey in a heartbeat." Emmett said while he was flexing and posing his huge muscular arms in an over dramatized way. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked really happy that he got that reaction out of me.

"Our enhanced sense of smell, sight, and hearing are used to the fullest too. We can find out where our prey just by listening so they won't run away from our closeness."

"How do we get close to them without them running away then?" I asked

"We have 'super' speed. We can snap their necks before they even notice we're there." Alice said snapping her fingers at the word "snap"

Oh wow. I was right about the violence.

_Get used to it Whitney, this is how you're going to live from now on._

After walking straight for the past few minutes we started to curve towards the right.

"Carlisle, the search party is in that direction." said Edward looking out into space. It looked like he was trying to listen to something. I couldn't hear anything except for the life of the forest. It was surprisingly loud.

"Search party?" I asked nervously. I just had a mental picture of the ugly vampire hunter from that movie "The Little Vampire"

"People are looking for you Whitney." Alice said without her chipper attitude.

"Oh" I said in a murmur.

_Are my parents out there? Who's watching Claire?_

I would have to learn to put these things from my mind. My past, my family was exactly that, a thing of the past. I deterred myself from that horrible sadness that was threatening to take over me.

"Are we there yet?" I asked looking desperately for a distraction. I knew that they heard the tears in my voice. What surprised me was that I wasn't crying. I was always so quick to cry whenever I got the slightest bit upset. So why wasn't I bawling like a baby with all of this going on?

_Maybe this freaky determination to get rid of my thirst was it._

I took a deep calming breath and my throat, bone dry and on fire, gave a extra ache.

_Yeah, I'm sure that's why._

"We will be there in a couple of minutes." Mrs. Cullen said reassuringly. She was the closest to me. Her hair was up in a pony tail now.

"The west?" suggested Dr. Cullen suggested to Alice

Once addressed she had this glazed over look in her eyes. She snapped out of it a couple of seconds later and said,

"It'll be clear for the next two days."

_What the hell are they talking about?_

"Do you think she'll be ready for the game there?" asked Edward critically

"I don't see why not. She has proved herself to be a very quick learner." Dr. Cullen said with a look of pride as he looked at me.

"Whitney, we are going to run the rest of the way now. You need to try very to stay focused and not stray." he said seriously.

I nodded.

_Run? In these thick woods?_

We all turned to what I guessed was the west and started to run. The Cullens still kept their circle around me. Dr. Cullen and Edward in the front, Alice on my right, Mrs. Cullen on my left, and Rosalie and Emmett behind us. It was surprisingly easy. It didn't even seem possibly for me to hit the trees. I could see them coming up so clearly that I could easily avoid them.

We ran for about three minutes and then everyone stopped. _Darn._ I was enjoying running. It was exhilarating. The speed they mentioned before was awesome. It felt as if my feet barely touched the ground, the wind in my hair. It was like I was flying.

"We're here." said Dr. Cullen.

Everyone was looking around as if checking out the area. Edward still had that look as if he was concentrating on listening to something far away.

Dr. Cullen walked up to me and said, "Now close your eyes. What do you hear? Smell?"

I closed my eyes and took in all thousands of the sounds, a little afraid that I wouldn't find what he was expecting me to hear and smell. I heard running water to my left and when I concentrated on where that was coming from I heard a rhythmic _glugglug-glugglug-glugglug._ The rhythm of heart beats. The water smelled fresh and clean but the animals smelled kind of gross.

"Animals? More than one. Near water." I said with my eyes closed, my nose scrunched up at the smell

"Very good. They're mountain lions. What you are going to do is relax and go to them. We'll be behind you keeping our distance. Your instinct will take over and you'll feed."

"What?! Mountain lions! Can't we hunt something less scary? Why me first?!" I asked beyond panicked and terrified. I have no idea of what I'm doing here. How do they expect me to just go and... do it? It's like telling a ten year old to do algebra without telling him how. Only saying "Just do it!" Also, I don't know if they noticed but I'm _little_ and lions are _giant_ cats!

"Would you like for someone to go first? To demonstrate?" said Mrs. Cullen.

I nodded frantically with relief.

"Shouldn't we save them for her? We should take on that herd of deer a little ways off for the demonstrating." Edward said to Dr. Cullen

"Your right son. She'll want as much as possible."

We turned around and ran what seemed to be a short distance but because of the speed it was probably two miles or something. We made a turn to the left on the way and stopped in behind some trees. About fifty feet ahead of us grazing in the tall grass were tree deer.

"Alright Whitney we need to let you know the basic rules of hunting in a group because it can be dangerous." began the Doctor, finally giving me some information "Like I said before we are at our most instinctual when we hunt. We can be very dangerous if crossed when we are in the middle of the hunt. Usually we would not hunt in such a large group all the time but only with ones we are most comfortable with. We are have more control than average vampires so we hardly ever have confrontations when we hunt. You need to keep these three main things in mind though. Sort of like safety rules. Number one, keep your distance while someone hunts. Two, keep quiet. Three, don't go after someone else's prey."

I nodded in understanding to all of the things he said.

"Who's volunteering to go?" he asked to everyone

"We will!" said Alice who was pulling Jasper forward by the hand.

"Alright we'll be behind you. If you hear some talking it'll just be us explaining things to Whitney."

"Okay. Come on Jaz." Said Alice lovingly to her boyfriend.

He looked conflicted and embarrassed as he walked forward. Alice put her tiny hand on his shoulder and squeezed, looked into his downcast eyes and gave a reassuring smile. He gave a very small one back. _What's eating him?_ Jasper has always been weird but he seems more miserable than usual.

They ran crouched down silently ahead to grazing deer.

The grass was tall and Alice and Jasper went through it silently. Well, silently to the deer but I could hear quite clearly as their clothes brushed against each blade of grass from where I was standing.

Alice was so tiny, less than half the size of those deer but she seemed perfectly confident. I on the other hand was freaking out, silently of course, about her safety. _She could get trampled!_ She wasn't her usual bubbly self, a urgency and precision was clear in all of her movements. She looked... dangerous. It was disturbing to watch. So I turned my attention to Jasper.

Jasper looked was a sight to see that's for sure. He seemed way more than relaxed. Like all the other times I saw him he was holding his breath and now he was breathing. I stared keeping my distance like I was told. He was beautiful. Breathtaking. The way he sauntered so low along the ground, his torso swiveled like a prowling lion. Then out of nowhere he strikes the deer down! He has his white teeth in the deer's neck and I see his eyes role into the back of his head. He drinks for a minute and then stops, putting the carcass in between some boulders. Alice had done the same.

I heard this purring noise coming from next to me. I made sure to only move my eyes to look.

It was Rosalie and she was looking at Emmett, who was leaning against some tree, in a way that made Angelina Jolie look like a awkward 11 year old adolescent. Silently, she stood up straight, from her squated position, but seemed to have the same feline movements we had when hunting as she walked toward him. When she got up to him, they were nose to nose, with Emmett head bent towards her. Emmett roughly grabbed her hips then she grabbed his head. Then they started sucking face like nobody's business! It went from kissing to... other things. They looked like they were about to go at it. Like they _had_ to go at it or they would die. An instinct.

_Wait. _

Oh._ oh._

_Blood and sex, huh?_

"Oh dear" Mrs. Cullen said shocked. She covered my eyes with one hand and placed her other one over my ear and pulled my head to her chest. Both my eyes and ears were covered from sight and sounds of the two horny vampires. I couldn't help but let out a little giggle. Mrs. Cullen was overreacting. I mean seriously, I'm 14. I knew about the birds and the bees.

"They should know better." Mrs. Cullen muttered disapprovingly.

"Emmett! Rosalie! Please try to control yourselves!" hissed Dr. Cullen

"We'll see you guys later!" hinted Emmett. Just like that they ran off, running back to the house, I hope, or at least a secluded area.

"I'm so sorry about that." sighed Dr. Cullen

Alice and Jasper were back with the group now not looking disheveled or dirty at all.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked.

"It actually seems pretty straight forward." I said surprised

It seemed pretty simple.

Tackle.

Bite.

Drink.

Three easy steps. If you don't fear giant and dangerous animals that is. If not, then it's not so easy.

"Alright then. Are you ready?"

"Uh. I guess so." I said reluctantly.

We went back to where the lions were but closer this time. I could see them lying on the ground through the trees we hid ourselves behind.

"Go ahead Whitney. You can do it. Just like Alice and Jasper." said Mrs. Cullen

I turned to her and said nervously, "I'm not so sure about this."

"All of us are every sure you can do this." She put her arms on my shoulders to turn me around. I gripped onto her arm frantically.

"Come on Whitney, honey." she said trying to pry my hands off.

I was trying to get behind her as well as hold on but she kept pulling me toward the carnivorous beasts.

"No no no no no no." I whimpered while digging my feet into the ground.

"Aren't you thirsty?" she asked me confused

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem dear?"

"The lions are really scary."

She used a little extra strength to turn me around to face them. "Look at them." She said "They don't even have the slightest chance of hurting you. It's impossible. Those kitty cats should be afraid of you."

A lion and I locked eyes. It growled at me. I couldn't control myself and growled back. The other mountain lions started to leave when they hear my growl. It stood up to make itself look bigger than it already was.

_That thing is huge!_

I still made no motion to move and was gripping onto this woman's arm like my life depended on it. So she bent her head to my ear and whispered.

"You know how you wanted Edward's shirt? Well that cat will be five hundred times better."

I felt myself go back to the state I was in when I was eating that delicious shirt. Dizzy minded but sharpened senses. She gave me a push forward, I leg go of her and willingly kept going toward that lion. It smelled strange but was starting to be more appealing. Nowhere near as sweet as Edward's shirt though. The closer I got the less I was afraid and the more my thirst was becoming unbearable.

A gust of wind blew the lion's scent towards me and that was the last straw, I lunged the rest of the distance between me and the cat. I landed on its back and heard some crunching noises as it collapsed onto the ground with a roar of pain. I had my teeth in its neck in less than a blink of an eye. I heard that wild animals had really tough hides so they could keep warm, but this was like biting into a jelly donut and the center is the best part! The blood. It was very warm as it pulsed into my mouth. I started to chug like I was in a drinking contest. I couldn't get enough. As the blood went down my throat it put out the flames and along with the blood going into my stomach I felt like my whole body was absorbing some of this liquid, making me stronger.

_This is orgasmic! Nothing can beat this!_

_Nothing!_

I kept sucking and then I realized that nothing was coming out anymore. I released the lion from my vice grip and was consumed by a blissful feeling of being fulfilled.

That lasted about three seconds.

_I'm thirsty. _

_Again!_

I seemed to go back to square one. My throat was back to its desert dryness. I whipped my head around, examining the entire area. There was no other animals close enough that I could get my hands on. I couldn't smell or hear any nearby too. The rest of the family was waiting for me about fifty feet away. Keeping their distance. I didn't feel "instinctual" anymore. Very myself, but irritated.

"I WANT MORE!!!" I yelled to them. I knew they could hear me if I whispered but they must understand how _much_ I want more.

I couldn't contain this energy, this want, this _need_, inside my small being so I was shifting my weight constantly, almost bouncing, and clenching my fists.

_Hunting is the shit!_

"You scared them all away!" Emmett yelled back just as loud while cracking up. He and Rosalie were back from their _alone time_.

"Let's go get them!" I yelled excitedly. I didn't wait for the others to catch up to me before I took off following the lion's scents.

We weren't in thick woods anymore. There were more boulders than trees and the land was very steep instead of flat. I could hear the lions low purring straight ahead. We scaled up the rocks silently. The lions didn't notice our presence until I crouched; ready to spring oh-so-smoothly blew our cover by growling. Their ears pricked up and when they saw me they ran for their soon to be short lives.

I didn't even bother to run to catch them I just leaped through the air and landed on one. It was sucked dry in a matter of seconds. I leaped to the next one, which was farther away and did the same. The last one I ran to since it was farther away. Once it was dry I just rolled off its back onto mine on the ground. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the afterglow of the blood being in my system.

It lasted longer than the other time. I'd say it was about _10_ seconds this time. My throat wasn't _as_ dry as before. Before I was _dying_ of thirst and now I have the feeling of being in the middle of June in California and haven't had anything to ten hours. Very thirsty but I'll live.

"Why am I still thirsty?!" I asked groaning into my hands

"because your young" said Mrs. Cullen as she extended her hand to pull me up off the ground. "Well go hunting again soon."

"How soon?!" I asked, already bubbling with excitement.

"In a couple of days or tomorrow if you really want to."

"I guess I can wait a couple of days. I feel kind of sloshy." There was still a lot of blood in my stomach and it swished around when I moved.

"You did excellent Whitney!" Dr. Cullen said happily

"Thank you." I was beaming at his praise. Everyone seemed to be pretty happy and it was infectious.

"Let's go back to the house now."

"Can we run back?" I asked excitedly

"Of course we can." said Dr. Cullen

We stopped running once we got to the river.

"Well what did you think?" said Alice excited literally bouncing to my side.

"It was pretty close to the best thing ever! You know how people say 'I can eat just 'yada yada' only for the rest of my life'? Well blood is my 'yada yada'! I couldn't possibly even think of wanting anything else for the rest of forever!" I said with the same amount of excitement and adding a couple of bounces myself. Except with my lack of control I left dents in the ground. Where she bounced the ground didn't look like it had even been breathed on.

"I know!" said Alice

"I _totally_ just didn't expect _that_ though." I said lamely. I tried to think of how to explain my perspective.

"You all just seem so civilized for vampires. I half expected someone to take out some fancy glasses and a pitcher of blood." I said laughing

_Mmm. That sounded awesome right about now._

I broke away from my thought of sweet, delicious, wonderful blood when I noticed Alice stopped walking when Jasper stepped up next to us. He had this look of dread but seemed determined to be in front of me.

"Whitney, I believe I have some explaining to do." he said quietly.

_What does he mean "explaining"?_

* * *

**Since the majority of you clicked on this story is because you love Jasper Whitclock Hale I will be giving you all a special treat. The next chapter will be from Jasper's POV. He and Whitney will have a nice and long talk. It'll be quite the emotional chapter. You better review if you want that chapter. I must get at least ten reviews! I repeat 10. Go review please!**

**I heart you all!**


	9. It's not Fair!

**Hi my lovely readers! Thanks a bundle for all the reviews.**

**I just realized that the last chapter might have had you guys worried about Whitney getting romantically involved with any one in the family with the whole "blood and sex" thing. Remember Whitney doesn't know about them being married or mates, she doesn't understand the undying love and passion that vampires have. Don't panic this story with honor the original pairings. **

**Sorry this took so very long, besides being murdered with homework I was completely lost on how to write as Jasper so I read a bunch of Jasper POV fics. It helped and here is the finished product of my research. **

**Wait. I'm _not_ Stephenie Meyer? *sobs***

* * *

Jasper's POV

She doesn't remember. This was something I expected.

New borns are a specialty of mine, having dealt with them on countless occasions. Occasions that I try not to think about but I must recall from my memory to use now. The pain of her transformation should have tampered with her previous short term memory. Despite how horrific her attack was she probably doesn't remember a second of it.

What I didn't expect was her to be in _so much_ control. She actually stopped when Esme told her too. She should be completely and utterly wild! This is _very _unnatural. Truly the understatement of the century.

Maybe she does remember.

Since she was so different in her transformation and behavior I was always on alert waiting for her come up to me and demand an explanation for me attacking her. That never happened.

She was even _carefree_at times. Most of the time she was confused and afraid which I took reassuringly that she was not somehow defective. She should be afraid and confused, being a newborn is not something enjoyable in the slightest. Of course she felt the constant unbearable burning thirst and need for blood.

I almost couldn't bear it when Alice made me teach the poor girl how to be a monster, the monster I created, but I had to take responsibility. I felt no grudge against my wife of course. She wouldn't have done it if she did not have a good reason. Her pain was mine and vice versa.

The hunt did me good. The animal's blood seemed almost repulsive as it touched my tongue after having some on Whitney's human blood. I drank greedily reminding myself that this is all I need. That this is who I am.

I am Jasper Whitlock Hale and I am a vegetarian.

I had to look away when Whitney hunted. Seeing her _devour_ those four mountain lions would have been difficult to watch, remembering that when she was human she would be afraid to touch the glass that separated the lunch ladies and students because it was covered in germs. She killed without hesitation and when Esme brought hunting up again she was bursting with excitement and eagerness.

When we reached the river behind our home I began to walk towards Whitney and Alice and I couldn't help but notice how very much they look like sisters. Maybe they could share a last name at our next school. Whitney and Alice Brandon. Alice would like that.

They're both very petite and shared black hair that was striking against their skin.

Whitney was about three inches taller than Alice and wasn't anywhere near as thin but quite curvy and soft looking in fact. Their faces was where they differed the most. Alice had sharp and small features while Whitney was the opposite. I caught Esme staring at Whitney's large round cheeks when she would talk to her and she felt longing and happiness, she probably wanted to pinch them in a maternal fashion. Her red eyes were wide and round, like Bella's actually, lined with thick black lashes, just like Alice's.

I wouldn't be surprised if Bella labeled Whitney as a fairy seeing as she calls Alice a pixie.

I told her I needed to speak to her. She had a peculiar look on her face. She felt confusion and apprehension.

"Okay." she said. She held back the desire to ask me a question.

Alice caught eye contact with me and silently asked if she should stay by simply raising one eyebrow.

I nodded slightly. I may need her if I loose control of my emotions.

"Let's up to our room!" she said chipperly. "You need to change your clothes Whitney. No offense but you look a hot mess."

Whitney looked down and saw her gory appearance. She had torn her clothes here and there, had clumps of fur in her hair and sticking to her arms. She also had animal fat and other unidentifiable small pieces of animal flesh on her hands. She probably didn't notice that she was squishing the lions with her bare hands. She couldn't see the smudged tint of pink on cheeks and mouth from the blood though.

"Eww." she whined looking at her arms. She started to gag at the animal fat.

"Uh oh" Alice said while pulling Whitney's hair back.

Whitney threw up the water she drank while Alice rubbed her back soothingly.

"Sorry about that." Whitney whispered as hoarsely as vampire possibly can. She put her arms behind her back so she wouldn't see them and we walked to the house. When we got the front steps Alice made her take her shoes off because they were covered in mud. Esme wouldn't yell at Whitney because she is new but Alice and I would be held responsible if the floors were tracked with mud.

"Come on, our room is on the top floor." Alice said excitedly pulling Whitney up the stairs by the arm.

"So what did you want to talk about Jasper?"

I took a preparatory breath and calmly said,"About why your a vampire."

She stared at me for a few seconds like I was speaking welsh then her wide eyes got even wider and she smacked herself on the forehead and muttered,

"Idiot!" and she started on a little rampage of self loathing, "Ohmygosh! I can't _believe_ I didn't even ask _how_ I became a flippn' vampire! I am such an idiot!"

"No your not. Your a newborn. It's a lot to take in." said Alice opening the door to our room.

"Newborn? Like a baby?" Whitney asked.

"Yes, I guess you could put it that way. A vampire baby." Alice said giggling which made me smile, easing some of my tension.

Whitney and Alice's emotions were very pleasant to be around and being in the closed space our room helped protect me from the vast range of strong emotion from the rest of the family downstairs. Whitney and Alice were very comfortable with each other.

"We need to get you into the shower. We can talk after." said Alice

"That would be thoroughly appreciated." Whitney responded. Alice smile back at her and went off to get her robe for Whitney out of the closet.

"Alright try not to freak out too much when you see yourself. Don't worry you look gorgeous."

Whitney was about to explode with excitement which was balancing out my dread of telling her about me condemning her to this life. Our emotions combined into a nice neutral level for me.

The two girls went into the bathroom and then I heard a staggering gasp as I was assaulted with ginormous waves of shock and joy a few seconds later the gasp was followed by erratic squeals and giggles of delight. I couldn't hold back a large smile.

"Alright Whitney you can get back to staring at yourself when your clean and dressed." Alice said as I heard her turn on the shower. Knowing Whitney being a newborn she probably would have broken the water nozzle right off the shower wall. "Try not to touch anything, you don't have any control over strength yet."

I believed Whitney was in the shower when I felt a pleasant blissful feeling coming from her. Alice walked out of the bathroom, walked right up to me, actually _walking_, and hugged me. I hugged her back, this was a very stressful event and we needed to collect ourselves together.

"Have you been having any visions?" I whispered quietly enough so only she would hear.

She nodded her head.

"Brief and odd."

"How are they odd?"

"I had this one vivid flash of you and Whitney sitting in the woods together, it looked like you two were meditating or something."

"Hmm." Was all I said. I didn't think on Alice's vision I was just trying to gather my strength and courage together for this conversation I was going to have to have with Whitney. Alice wasn't telling me about all of her visions. I could sense her holding back the information. I didn't question her though, she would tell me when she was ready.

We continued to stand there in the middle of our room, holding each other, for a while until we heard a ripping noise and meekly Whitney calling out,

"Alice? I'm so so sorry but I kinda ripped your robe... and a towel." Alice chuckled and said, "Don't worry about it I gave you that one because I knew you would."

Alice then pulled away and went into the closet to retrieve another robe for Whitney. Then she knocked on the bathroom door. "Here's another robe. Try handling it like it's paper. Move slowly and carefully." Whitney cracked open the door and Alice handed her the second robe. "Thank you." A minute later Whitney emerged from the bathroom feeling proud of her work. There was a long tear in the shoulder of the robe though but it didn't compare to the shredded mess of fabric that she handed to Alice which used to be the first robe.

"Okey dokey, time to get dressed!" Alice said ushering Whitney into the large closet.

I knew this take a while so I sat on the bed and waited for them to come back out. I figured I would start off with apologizing, recall the events and then beg for forgiveness. A half an hour later Whitney and Alice emerged from the closet in new outfits looking feeling happy and satisfied. Then their spirits lowered a little when they saw me, probably remembering what was about to happen. Whitney never failed to have this feeling of misery that she was trying to push away. It was peaking out from under all of her other emotions. The sadness was like concrete and her other emotions were fog, failing to cover the concrete completely.

"Whitney, let me start out with apologizing."

"What for?" She and Alice took their seats at the edge of the large bed.

"I'm the reason for why your are a vampire. For that I'm terribly sorry." I said the first part monotonously and the second part with earnest and conviction. She was silent for a few moments and she felt confusion and then some pity.

"Did... did you bite me? I mean how does it even work?" she asked with agitation laced in her voice. She was starting to get angry and annoyed.

"Yes, I bit you. I'm so sorry. I was coming to visit Alice at school and you came up to me outside. I was thirsty having not hunted in a very long time but I still idiotically came to the school. The wind blew your scent to me and you were rather close. I... I lost control. I'm so sorry. I almost didn't stop. It's nothing short of a miracle that I didn't kill you." I lost most of her attention because she began to become overwhelmed with thirst. I internally kicked myself for reminding a newborn about blood, not that they need reminding, but Whitney seemed like she was trying hard to focus on the clothes, house and Alice and me so she could ignore the thirst. I didn't want to burst her bubble and tell her its near impossible to do.

"Jasper, I hope you understand that I can't forgive you now or probably any time soon, I mean you did take my life away." She was speaking quietly with a tone of fatigue at first but the last part was said with a small amount of the anger out of the large amount I was expecting from her.

"I don't expect you to ever forgive me Whitney. I won't hold it against you if you don't."

She didn't say anything as she thought over my words. She just sat there looking at a spot on the wall, simmering in her anger which was melting away into the aching and deep sadness.

"Thank you." she finally answered. She then took a big and quick breath and gave her head a little shake as if she were trying shaking away her sadness. I didn't go away she just put curiosity and anticipation on top of it.

"Can I see the rest of the house?" she asked trying to sound interested in a tour but she failed miserably.

"Alright." said Alice giving Whitney a small smile. "Lets start on this floor first, since its the top, and work our way down."

"I'll be in my study Alice." she nodded. As I began to walk down the hall I heard Alice tell Whitney what rooms were on this floor.

They were standing outside of Rosalie's and Emmett's room when Edward was walking by and then, it happened.

Rosalie's POV **(A/N: just because it's funnier)**

I decided to come out and take the tour Alice was giving Whitney, Emmett came too.

Alice started going on about an art piece Esme found in France. Whitney was listening intently at first then looked off to the side in thought with her lips slightly pursed. She has a nice pout, I thought. Mine is better though.

Oh the many things I convinced Emmett to do with my pout... I smiled lazily staring out into space recalling all the times I talked and pouted Emmet into doing something that would get back at our siblings.

Oh pay attention Rosalie, the girl is moving. Carlisle said we need to be on our guard at all times in case she runs off or something. Her brow was furrowed, then shot up, and her face scrunched up into a "what the hell is that?!" expression.

"Aren't you dating Bella Swan?!" she almost yelled at Edward demanding an answer. He was about to walk up the stairs to probably go sulk in his room. She almost made a room full of vampires jump and I thought my yelling was good. I had to give her props.

"Yes." he said curtly looking a little pissed.

"Is she a vampire too? Cause if she is she must be defective. I mean that girl is on the ground more than she is on her feet!" She said soon breaking out into laughter. Her laugh was off though, kind of hysterical. Not in a joyful way but a pained about-to-break-into-tears hysteria.

I was trying my hardest to hold back my laughs at Bella. Emmett on the other hand didn't try very hard at all. He burst out in his booming laugh and that set me off. Pretty soon we were all laughing our asses off. Except for Edward of course and Jasper was hiding in his study. Even Carlisle and Esme were chuckling lightly from down stairs. It was great! I usually don't have the opportunity to laugh at Bella because I would would be shunned in this place. I think a baby sister is what this family has being missing.

"She's human." Edward said from behind clecnched teeth. He was trying to not look angry at the little girl but the thing is, when Edward tries to hold back his anger from his face he looks like he might start twitching. It's pretty hilarious.

I looked at Emmett with a grin and my eye brows raised in a "you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'" look and nodded towards Edward. Emmett looked back at me and we were set off again into guffaws. Edward gave us a threatening look and we bent our heads, looking at our hands and pressing our lips tightly together.

"Does she know that we're vampires?" She asked like it was the hottest gossip.

"Yes." said Edward again, keeping his answers short.

"Ohmygosh!" Whitney gasped. "Does that happen alot? You know, _mixed breading_." She said that last part like it was something backward. Wow, even I considered that to be rude.

Edward looked like he had been slapped across the face. Everyone was shocked into silence. Carlisle took initiative, came up stairs, Esme with him, and spoke up before Edward strangled this stupid, stupid, girl.

"I wouldn't put it into those words Whitney. And no, we have not heard of anything about this kind of situation before."

"Wow. So you two just hit it off and BAM!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, "She's in the club huh? Hardly seems fair" said Whitney returning to a normal indoor volume, crossing her arms in front of her chest and leaned back into the couch.

Esme, looking slightly disturbed, pulled Whitney to her side and ruffled her hair lightly. "What are you talking about Whitney, sweety?" Was she seriously trying to keep the situation light? I thought incredulously. I'm pretty sure that opportunity passed when Edward started his twitching face.

"I mean we all know what we had to go through to have this life!" she said looking looking around at all of us, looking for agreement. When she looked at me I nodded in affirmation. I sure as hell thought about the things I had to give up, that were taken from me, what Bella was so idiotically giving up.

"Leaving our families, friends, moralities!! EVERYTHING! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR!! She still gets to keep everything and gets more! She hasn't done _ANYTHING _to deserve the privileges of sharing our lifestyle!!"

Um. What the...

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS YOU ABSURD CHILD!!" Edward almost leaping towards Whitney but Emmett pushed him back already defending his new younger sibling.

Oh Lord. Edward has gone off the deep end. I look over to Jasper thinking this can't be good for him. He came out hiding to stand by Alice. He was wide eyed, growling uncontrollably and looked like he might punch Alice in the face if she didn't back the hell up. She was trying to keep him focused by looking up into his face with both of her hands on each of his cheeks.

"Don't Rosalie!" Alice snapped at me, probably having had seen a vision of me telling her to give Jasper some space. Apparently Jasper was so filled up with Edward's anger that Alice was being affected just due to her being so close to him like emotional radiation.

Whitney then started sobbing uncontrollably and Jasper looked like he was about to die of misery. Edward, fumingly, went to go stare out the window with his fists in his pants pockets. Whitney took her hands off her face and noticed they were dry. She looked back and forth between her hands and all of us, shocked, then screeched,

"Why can't I cry!!?"

Esme and Carlisle were on either side of her, holding her and stroking her hair trying to calm her down. Even though they were pained by her sadness they were probably enjoying comforting the child like real parents. They never really got to do anything parental with us, with us all being at least seventy years old.

"We don't secrete any fluids at all except for venom." said Carlisle

Whitney let a few more staggers gasps slipped between her lips and then she pulled herself together.

"I'm sorry Edward. I really really am." she whispered "It's just, never -_gasp_- seeing my family -_gasp_- again is alot to take in. I'm sure Bella is great."

"I accept your apology." Edward said curtly but his face became less hostile.

"Alice do you have any black clothes I can wear?" Whitney asked quietly looking like she was struggling to keep her sobs, that were threatening to break through her lips, in.

* * *

**I haven't been assaulted with hw this weekend so there is a chance that the next chapter will be in your near future! **

**Reviews make Edward and Whintey get along. :) **

**Reviews also give you a sneak peak of chapter 16!!!!!(I have a time line) Please leave a signed review so I can send it to you. From now on I'm going to send reviewers sneak peaks every time I post so you guys have something to tie yourselves over until the next chapter.**


End file.
